Hurricane Lorena (2019)
| dissipated = | extratropical = | 1-min winds = 190 | 10-min winds = 155 | pressure = 869 | pressurepost = Global record low | fatalities = 3 indirect | damagespre = > | damages = 19300000 | year = 2019 | currency = USD | affected = Central America (El Savador, Guatemala), Hawaii, Johnston Atoll | cycloneseason = 2019 Pacific hurricane season and the 2019 Pacific typhoon season }} Hurricane Lorena, also referred to as Typhoon Lorena, is the most intense tropical cyclone worldwide. The fourteenth named storm and second Category 5 hurricane of the extremely active 2019 Pacific hurricane season, Lorena was a powerful, long lived, and record breaking storm that traversed all three Pacific basins over the course of 31 days, shattering numerous records for longevity and intensity. Lorena began as a weak tropical storm in the lower area of the Pacific basin. It went through a very slow period of intensification, then on August 19, Lorena went through an explosive intensification, its winds nearly doubled in nearly a day and its intensity dropped to 894 mbar. Favorable conditions let Lorena sustain this powerful intensity. Immediately after entering the Central Pacific on August 21, the storm set a record for the most intense Central Pacific hurricane. Throughout its existance, it remained a category 5 hurricane for 8 days straight. As a typhoon, Lorena weakened very slowly, until it dissipated on September 4. Despite Lorena's extreme intensity, the name was not retired, although its only notable effects were on Hawaii, where it caused over $19.3 million USD in damages. Meteorological history On August 6, a tropical wave located off Central America moved into the eastern Pacific Ocean. After two days of organization, it was designated as Tropical Depression Fourteen-E, which later became Tropical Storm Lorena nearly one day after. Over the next eight days, it fluctuated between tropical storm and depression status twice. Forecast models showed it degenerating into a remnant low, but the persistent storm remained a tropical cyclone. Eventually, it entered an area with favorable conditions, and finally strengthened into a category 1 hurricane on August 19. Over time, it slowly strengthened, then on August 22, Lorena entered an area with very favorable conditions for explosive deepening, with its winds nearly doubling from 125 mph to 220 mph, and a pressure drop from to 869 mbar (hPa) in a 30-hour period. Early on August 25, Lorena crossed 140°W, transferring responsibility to the Central Pacific Hurricane Center (CPHC). As it entered the central Pacific basin, it began to gradually weaken due to increasing wind shear, falling to Category 4 status late on August 27. On Augsut 31, Lorena passed directly over the Johnston Atoll as a Category 3 hurricane, causing minimal damage. After a while, it weakened to a high-end category 2 hurricane while heading northwest. thumb|right|Hurricanes Lorena and [[Hurricane Priscilla (2019)|Priscilla simutaneously active on September 3]] On September 3, Lorena went through another period of rapid intensification, reaching a secondary peak of 165 mph (265 km/h) and a minimal pressure of 905 mbar (hPa, 26.72 inHg) right before it crossed the International Date Line on Setpember 4. Lorena was immediately reclassified as a typhoon, and the CPHC ceased advisories and passed the responsibility to the Japan Meteorological Agency and the Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC). By then, Typhoon Lorena went under an eyewall replacement cycle, and weakened by four categories in about one and a half days. On September 7, Lorena began to shift towards the northeast as a result of a high pressure system located to the west, while slowly weakening and losing tropical characteristics. Early on September 9, the JMA declared Lorena an extratropical cyclone. Its remnants continued northeast before dissipating about 1,000 km (621 mi) south of the Aleutian Islands of Alaska. Preparations and impact While Lorena remained far south of the Hawaiian Islands, many residents decided to embrace for the worst due to its large wind field. Many hurricane watches and warnings were issued statewide on August 25, 2019 and continued throughout. High surf advisories were issued immediately. The entire island of Ni'ihau was evacuated to the nearby Kaua'i, and 54 emergency shelters opened across the remaining six populated islands. Many flights to and from airports statewide including the Honolulu International Airport were canceled, however evacuation flights were issued if any residents wished to evacuate to other countries or states on the West Coast of the United States four days in advance. All schools were closed for the week of August 26 statewide, the fourth time in history to do so. Normally such storm would not cancel schools statewide, but the powerful winds and potential rainfall resulted in school cancellations. Many school buildings were used as shelters, however for refuge only – they did not provide food or other items. As Lorena passed south of the Hawaiian Islands, high surf and heavy rain were reported across the islands. Power was cut off for as long as 4 days for some customers. Fortunately, rainfall was not as bad as Hurricane Lane of 2018 last year. Maximum gusts of 140 mph (225 km/h) were reported. Many older houses and structures were affected or destroyed. Lorena caused a total damage of $19.3 million USD in Hawaii. Aftermath and records Not much was destroyed following the hurricane, fortunately. However, Hurricane Priscilla later that year made direct impact on the Hawaiian islands and compounded any attempts of recovery. Lorena was very long lived, at 31 days, tying it with Hurricane John of 1994 for the longest lived tropical cyclone on record. In addition, it spent 114 hours, or 4.75 days as a Category 5 hurricane, the highest duration as a Category 5 hurricane in the eastern Pacific proper. During its first peak, Lorena reportedly reached winds of 220 mph (355 km/h) and 869 mbar (hPa), making it the most intense tropical cyclone ever recorded. Category:Pacific Hurricanes Category:Strong Storms